


Isn't It Easier Letting Go

by astridmonteeth



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Closeted Character, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridmonteeth/pseuds/astridmonteeth
Summary: Sylvain gets into trouble as usual and Dimitri helps him out. The favor is quickly returned.This takes place post timeskip and post emo Dimitri.Ao3, I swear if you formatted this wrong.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 21





	Isn't It Easier Letting Go

Summer heat got its highest in Fódlan this time of year. Sylvain hated it. It was right around his birthday and nothing could be planned outdoors aside from swimming. But the war that raged on prevented any of that. Most birthdays that were celebrated nowadays happened in the cafeteria, the garden, or were recognized with bouquets of flowers by a piece of paper scribbled, 'anonymous'. 

The scarce attention would suffice, he supposed, and no girl would dare fight on someone else's birthday, right? Free ticket out of trouble. At least he thought.   
Enjoying his sweet bun trio with a girl who caught his eye moments prior, he sat laughing loud enough to cause a few glances in the cafeteria. 

"Wow, you're the funniest girl I've ever met. Not to mention, you're so beautiful. A rose dulls in comparison to you, you must be the love of my life." Like reading from a textbook, he didn't miss a beat with his favorite line. 

"Really? I feel the same. It feels like I've known you a lifetime." 

It's been five minutes. Sylvain thought to himself in disgust at how people could lie so nonchalantly, all for the chance of marriage and a crest in the family. It was hypocritical, it was punishment what he was doing to himself but he'd assure himself that he was justified. Who would use someone and break their heart like it was nothing-

"Sylvain!" A high pitched scream laid a magnet out and turned everyone's head, pulling their attention right to her. The girl stood at the entrance with anger etched on her face.

"Whoa, baby, you'll get wrinkles if you're making that face." Sylvain stood up swiftly, a single hand gesturing for her to quiet down.

"Wrinkles, you're serious? You're a liar and a cheater, Gautier!" She threw a bouquet of roses at him, it even pricked his forearm causing him to wince.   
"Oh, come on! You're causing a scene. I swear it isn't what it looks like." 

"Wh-what? What do you mean? Am I nothing to you? I thought we were soul mates." His barely-ignited fling stood with her arms crossed. Uh oh, double trouble.  
His eyes widened and his mouth hung open, dumbfounded for words. His eyes flicked to the exit.

"Gotta go." And he was on his way. The two didn't let up, they wanted to give him a piece of their mind and rightfully so.

Brushing by his peers and down an all too familiar path, he found himself in Dimitri's quarter's with his back pressed to the door. His breathing was heavy when he locked eyes, or eyes and eye, with the suspecting king.

"Girl trouble?" Dimitri asked in a sigh.

Sylvain's brows furrowed while he shook his head, lips moving to defend himself though the words never came. Then he gave up, eyes casted down.  
"Yeah." 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dimitri scooted back from his desk. Sylvain did have a sense of guilt, always using his dear friend as a shield. At least he earned another sigh from the tired man.

"We are in a time of uncertainty. I must focus on the task at hand, the lives at hand. When will you grow up?"  
Oh, ouch, augh. Every syllable cut so deep. He knew he was guilty, he didn't need a trial or a pardon for it either. He disregarded his inner monologue and justification from earlier, yeah he was a sorry excuse of a man when it came to romance.

"Well, I'm loyal on the battlefield." He shrugged.

"Where it counts." Dimitri lifted his head heavily to reinstate the intense glare he had given earlier. Sylvain didn't notice how the other's features had sunken more over the years. Without the eyepatch, he was certain the bags underneath his eyes were symmetrical. Dimitri had his hair tied back, it looked slightly brittle. The man looked as though he was the war, scars to prove it.

"Yeah, but have you slept recently?" It sounded like a comeback yet even Dimitri could tell genuine concern.  
He cleared his throat, hoping to clear the question with it. Awe, that old habit nearly brought the image of the younger version of him back to Sylvain. 

"Dimi, I mean it. Forget about your work." He locked the door and was organizing the scattered papers immediately. Dimitri didn't even get the chance to blink.

"Sylvain, I don't need-" Sylvain was already done and had his hands on Dimitri's shoulders, ushering him over to the bed. A light pink dusted the king's cheeks from how he was being treated.

"C'mon, it's scorching outside too. Take this off." With Dimitri sitting on the edge of the bed, Sylvain reached forward and behind him to rid him of the cape, he had no idea why he wore it even in casual clothes. 

"I dare say you're right." Going the extra mile, he unbuttoned his white shirt halfway down. 

"There we go." Sylvain plopped down next to him but with his cheek against the cool wall. His only bit of relief followed by a sigh.

*knock knock knock*

Just as quick as he laid down, Sylvain jolted up.   
"Tell them I'm not here. Vouch for me just one more time, I'll take care of the aftermath I'm just too hot to think." His plea fell on attentive ears. This once, he would. He opened the door.

"Your highness!" Bewildered, Seteth's brows knitted together as his sight was captured by Dimitri's exposed chest.

"Wha- oh! Hoho, my apologies. The heat is unusually unbearable this moon." Two fingers pinched the fabric closed temporarily.

"Ahem," Seteth set his sights elsewhere down the hall. "As I was meaning to say. An update on Fort Merceus: It seems we have new information, new hope to break through the impregnable fortress. The Alliance has offered its full support. There will be an impromptu gathering tonight to discuss this, as it is unsafe for me to speak more upon it where i stand."

"Understood." Dimitri nodded and Seteth returned the gesture. They both stood awkwardly before Seteth took leave without another word.

"Looks like this really is my safe haven, then." Sylvain crushed that cumbersome interaction to pieces.

Dimitri shut the door and turned back with his head lolling backward slightly, accompanied with an eye roll.  
"It seems your good luck brings about bad timing then." 

He stripped himself of his shirt entirely, sweat on his brow to vindicate it, and lay opposite of Sylvain. They were sat with their legs like puzzle pieces: Dimitri's outside of Sylvain's though somehow, he was spread out wide enough to where they weren't touching.  
Sylvain's head rested back against the wall again and his knuckles tapped it idly.

"So we're good for our next battle, huh?" His eyes were closed and mouth agape again in desperation for this heat to let up.

"Nosey, but possibly. We will find out at the meeting." Dimitri reached over to drawer and grabbed the book Ashe recommended: "Loog and the Maiden of Wind". 

"Just preparing." His hand fell to Dimitri's thigh. He hadn't even noticed since everything felt like sweat and skin, but Dimitri did, though it was just out of being on his guard more often than not.

A cool breeze finally blessed the two. The curtains happily danced with it and the sun was dimmed by a pile of clouds.

"Sylvain?" Blue eyes stayed burrowed in the pages in front of him.

"What's on your mind?"

"... Do you recall Lake Remius?"

The redhead used what remained of his strength to shoot Dimitri a curious look.

"When you agreed unknowingly to jump into the freezing waters on a date and let her do it alone by accident?"

"Mhm." He already regretted bringing it up.

"Hah! She was pissed." His eyes crinkled while he laughed. Dimitri shrank then Sylvain shook his head. "She has a wife now. No need to feel guilty, your lowness." He teased. "They moved to Derdriu."

"Oh really? Good for them! Good for them." He nodded and it slowed as a few moments passed. The tip of his tongue grazed over his teeth in deep thought.

"You need to get out there more. Loosen up! You made a promise you would." He must've read his mind, his next question would've consisted of 'what am I doing wrong?' or 'why can't I open up?'. 

"I'm aware. I'm afraid I'd put whoever it is at risk, as usual."

Sylvain's expression drooped into sympathy. "Hey, big guy. We're all guilty of some crimes."

Dimitri went from broken down to bemused. Sylvain's palm lifted from his thigh and into the air defensively.  
"I'm innocent, I meant as in you can't change the past. We all have things we regret doing." Suddenly, he mirrored Dimitri's contemplation, lips pursed in deep thought. "All that we can do is acknowledge and rectify."

"You're right. I'm sorry for bringing such thoughts here in your moment of rest."

Pfft. As if he wasn't the one in need of rest.   
"You're fine. Maybe we could switch lives for a day. You find a few women to entertain and I try to better myself, stop being selfish." Lighthearted tones turned to silent wallowing in self pity.

"You have your reasons. But I do want you to stop this nonsense. One day, you'll have an angry father at your doorstep."

"I could handle him." Determination took over. "Hey, thanks for looking out for me, even if I don't need it." Sylvain shifted, his foot grazing Dimitri's crotch. His eyes shot down now, fully alert. It was completely accidental, he thought. 

But that didn't stop a strange sensation in his stomach and his chest warming, tightening. His body was in complete denial, shock, and passion. He nearly shut down. This was one of his best friends, perhaps it was a feeling of trust? Yes, just trust. Two friends, sitting on the bed, their legs almost entangled because they're not gay. He assured himself.

Until it happened again. A restless Sylvain groaned and switched to his other hip, prompting his foot to nudge harder. Along his thigh, along his clothed shaft. He hoped it was the heat to blame for these feelings, and hoped that wasn't the hardening of his member... Dear Goddess, it was.

Closing his legs would have been an easy option had the other not been nestled between them.

Sylvain looked over at the stiff man. "Hey, that's that book Ashe likes. Nice of him to lend it to you."

"Mhm." Dimitri more or less cut him off mid sentence. 

Big mistake, it prompted a now suspicious Sylvain to investigate silently. His eyes studied Dimitri to look for clues, but of course his sight got snagged on his bare skin. The light that peeked through the curtains exposed hair riddling his chest, and the scars drawn into his skin. 

Oh.

Oh dear. Sylvain swallowed thickly and Dimitri would have noticed his same predicament had he not been avoiding confrontation. 

Dimitri has always been handsome, Sylvain thought to himself. No wonder he didn't need fancy pick up lines to pull in the ladies. All he needed was to open up more, they'd see how great he was. Nothing is wrong with admiring your friend. Yeah, just friends. Two friends, sitting on the bed, their legs still practically entangled because they're not gay.

His eyes travelled down to his pants and my, he had a huge dagger. "Is it hot in here or what?"  
Sylvain mentally slapped himself and a hand over his own mouth though on the exterior, he remained calm and collected.

"It is." Dimitri returned that, hushed.  
Sylvain could pick up on social cues quite easily. He wondered if Dimitri was as hesitant as him.

Against all internal conflict he had, Sylvain scooted himself away from the wall and placed both legs atop Dimitri's thighs. He positioned himself to where he was nearly on his lap, his temple moving to rest on the otherside of the wall while he resumed eye contact. Despite being unsure of his preferences or why he was so into Dimitri in that moment, he secretly, or not so secretly, hoped the other would pay him attention just to confirm what he thought.

Dimitri was biting down on his tongue so hard, he thought it'd bleed. Was Sylvain aware of what he was doing or was the heat smudging control over his body functions. His eyes strained on the same word he had been stuck on since the first touch. Give it a rest, he looked over the beige pages and spotted hazel eyes. They seemed so needy yet questioning, concerned just as he was.

"You haven't flipped the page in a while." Sylvain noted. Bastard.

"I was confused by a word." Dimitri could keep an unwavering voice but could never stop the clenching of his fist when a problem overtook him. 

"Really? Which one. I can help." Sylvain's head lifted slowly and it prompted Dimitri to slightly turn the book for both of them to see though he was trying his hardest to focus on the wall, the bed, anything but him. Sylvain's head of hair was barely an inch away.

"I can't focus." Huh? Dimitri looked down, not noticing Sylvain looked up at the same damn time. Their lips actually touched but Dimitri mumbled a pathetic, "sorry", and turned his face just an inch.

Nerves that sat uncomfortably in Sylvain's stomach dissolved into certainty. He was lusting for his best friend, tsk tsk. 

"How many times do I have to tell you you're fine?" His hand moved to grab the king's chin and forced him to confront him.

"Sylvain-" 

"Dimitri." He cut him off in a rushed breath. "Is this fine? Is it... Is it alright if we try this?" His eyes were engrossed by his lips. There was a scar on the corner that he was itching to kiss better.

"Yes." He placed the book down on the mattress. One hand snaked around Sylvain's waist and the other went to the back of Sylvain's neck, pulling him closer to diminish any space in between them. The heat that caused so much discomfort now flooded them.

Sylvain took off like a runner after a gunshot, capturing Dimitri's lips with his own. The pair of lips felt so nice to Dimitri: two pillows to gratify his lack of rest yet keeping him fully awake during this comfort.

The two stayed attached to one another, lips moving rhythmically together, for what seemed like hours, but was more like two minutes.

Their kiss broke although their eyes locked, just as Sylvain hoped for. Both held a strange aura of confusion beneath their finely polished pleasure.

"Was that alright?" Dimitri was the first to ask. 

"Yeah." A plain response. "I mean, hell yeah." A somewhat better response. "Hold on, was that your first?"

"Kiss? No... First one that I enjoyed, yes." Even though he trailed off, the end of the sentence was full of certainty.

"Oh, you're cheesy your highness." Sylvain let a breathy laugh roll from his glistened lips. "But same." He grew serious in a matter of seconds.

The pauses that followed each response only added fuel to their fires. Dimitri was hard, as was Sylvain, and his position on his lap didn't help with the way his weight was put down on his member.

"If that is the case, would you allow-"

"Yes." Sylvain didn't care at all what he was agreeing to, he trusted it was what was cluttering his thoughts at the moment.

Dimitri was taken back by his eagerness but was glad he accepted. He leaned forward, pushing Sylvain flat on his back with his chest. Sylvain was doe-eyed, hands instinctively going to either of Dimitri's biceps. He forgot that his crest gave him super strength, his thoughts flickering to how, or if, he'd use that during this.

Dimitri let his hips roll between Sylvain's open legs, a strangled groan falling from his lips. They hadn't even unclothed themselves yet and Dimitri was already on edge. Sylvain gulped. He was able to feel just how big his dagger really was, he could hardly imagine themselves naked.

Dimitri's movements didn't let up, offering one wave of his hips close to every second. His eyes were clenched shut, arms moving to slip underneath the small of Sylvain's back. With his damp lips, he began peppering kisses along his collarbone that grew more needy while the force of his hips picked up.

"Dimi," A lecherous sigh followed. "Dimitri, let me-" Dimitri squeezed him tighter, his kisses were now just him sucking, biting at his skin as if he was starved and Sylvain was his meal. "Ah!" He flinched when he bit a little too hard.

Dimitri quickly stopped and lifted his head to look down at Sylvain, worry and guilt on his features.  
"No, no, it felt good. Damn it. Let me taste you." His words were hardly above a whisper now as he pushed his Dimitri back to sit up. He wormed his way backwards, ass in the air with his chest down to the mattress, and was finally face to face with his king's weapon staring him right in the eyes.

Dimitri looked down at his knight's expression and bit his lip. His fist was clenched as it dangled over the end of the bedboard.

Sylvain was no stranger to oral sex. It was his favorite thing to give and receive, but he had never done it with a man. Testing, he brought his index finger along the outline, Dimitri's breath hitching. 

"That feel good already?" He looked up through his lashes at him, seeing him slowly nod. Back to business. Sylvain's fingers hooked onto Dimitri's waistband and tugged. The large member now stood erect for him to hold, but first he gawked at it. This made Dimitri blush above. He had never been under such scrutinizing eyes.

"You're fucking huge." His fingertips delicately fluttered on his skin as Sylvain placed his lips to the tip. Dimitri's entire body tensed. Sylvain's lips separated as he slid his mouth down onto his cock, going down until it reached the back of his throat. His hand firmly wrapped around what was left. Sylvain had no gag reflex, it should've been a sign, but he didn't want to overwhelm his highness just yet.

Dimitri's rugged hand went to entwine with the set of red locks, head tilted back and mouth open in an inaudible yell.

Sylvain started to bob his head, twisting his hand to follow his lips up and down him.

"Goddess, it feels so warm, Sylvain." His speech was a mess, chest rising a falling.

Sylvain went all the way down with his next stroke. His hips went up on impulse to meet Sylvain, resisting the overwhelming urge to fuck his throat.

"Ah, you, I'm close!" With his volume growing louder, Sylvain pulled off quickly and his hand dropped to rest on his thigh.

"Not yet, your highness." The formal title became nothing more than a playful nickname. A smirk rose on Sylvain's lips then he turned around. He was still in his position, looking back at Dimitri with his back arched. 

Dimitri's gaze was stuck on Sylvain's figure, his mind already lost on a lust-stricken maze. His palms instantly went forward to repeat the prior actions, removing Sylvain of his pants. He didn't allow his skin to go a moment longer without meeting his own, greedily placing his lips right at the bottom of his spine.

Sylvain froze under the warm lips, it was a new sensation and they hadn't even begun yet. Dimitri allowed himself to savor all of Sylvain, lips sloppily kissing his skin, his cheeks, finally to his entrance. He spat then let his tongue prod at it while a groan rumbled from him.

Sylvain squirmed with every flick of his tongue, palms grasping the bed sheet. He could get used to this. His mouth hung open in silence, eyes shut as he tried to grind back onto Dimitri's face.

Dimitri had enough, hands hurriedly flipping Sylvain onto his back once more so that the hazel eyes were looking up at him. 

Managing to catch his breath, Sylvain practically purred, "This your favorite position?"

The joke didn't seem to fly, Dimitri was too lost at this point. Being stared, possibly glared at, with those dark eyes, he felt like an ant under a magnifying glass. He knew Dimitri probably had a lot of tension built up. Sylvain knew all too well just how rough that could make someone. Oh, it somehow turned him on even moreso.

Dimitri was lining his tip up with Sylvain's entrance, leashing those wild thoughts of his before they even had the chance to run free. 

"A-Ah! Easy!" He grimaced, fingernails digging into Dimitri's bicep. 

"I know, please. Tell me if I need to stop. I won't... Can't go slowly. So if you need me to stop, please tell me at any time." It was strange. Suddenly, all of that dark lust turned into genuine concern. It made Sylvain blush, and almost think of this as love making rather than experimenting.

"Of course. I know my limits, don't go easy." He threw away all prior guidelines, which he knew his legs would regret at the meeting.

Dimitri gave a nod then continued to push his length fully into Sylvain. They moaned simultaneously as he bottomed out in him. It broke off into short breaths, both of their pupils dilating and trapped in one another's gaze. 

"Feels so good, you feel good, Sylvain."

His eyes fluttered shut in response, tossing his head back.   
"Fuck me, I'm ready, I'm adjusted." His pleas rang through Dimitri's ears who was eager to fulfill them. 

He pulled out just before the tip and thrusted back in, earning a loud groan from the red locks. Hearing this prompted Dimitri to repeat his movement, rolling his hips as his hands grabbed Sylvain's calves, lifting his legs up.

Sylvain twitched underneath him, the feeling so overwhelming already. He thought he'd at least be helping the king with this bottled up energy, but he was weak in his grip. If pleasing him and allowing him to sit back was what he wanted, Sylvain would happily oblige.

Dimitri hunched over to attach his lips to Sylvain's neck, biting down as his tongue relished his skin. His hips didn't miss a beat, relentlessly pounding into Sylvain who looked up at the ceiling with his eyes nearly rolling back.

"So fucking good, don't go easy." As if at training after a long run, he panted and kept chasing his breath that he couldn't catch. His free hand found its way through Dimitri's hair, combing through the messy strands and tugging his head back to be face to face with him.  
Dimitri took the pair of lips, tongue making its way to wrestle with Sylvain's. 

The head of the bed hitting against the wall was a metronome for Dimitri as Sylvain's small moans into his mouth were his music.

His body felt full and he tensed at Dimitri's cock rubbing along his sweet spot. His legs were pudding, beginning to shake as Dimitri pushed himself forward more to let them rest on his arms.

"So close," He growled into their heated kiss as a bead of sweat dropped down his blonde brow. "Say that you love me, I need to hear it."

"I love you, you're so fucking stupid, I always have. I've always wanted you." Sylvain gasped.

That was precisely what he wanted to hear, his torso tightening as his thrusts became more and more sporadic. The bed was on its last leg, figured, and pulling out to the tip then slamming back in once more caused it to break. An ear-piercing yell tumbled from Sylvain, a deeper yet just as prominent groan from Dimitri mixing nicely with it. 

He spilled into him, Sylvain's cock twitching and releasing white ribbons along their torsos.  
On the now-lopsided mattress, Sylvain's legs trembled and his back arched, his nails close to drawing blood from Dimitri's arm.

They both took a moment of silence, -to bury heterosexuality-, to gather themselves and the events that unfolded. The heat really did crazy things to the mind. 

After Sylvain's legs stilled, Dimitri slowly pulled out, much to Sylvain's weak objection. He placed a kiss to his forehead and Sylvain whined.

"Stop being sweet, I'm gonna have to miss training tomorrow and it's your fault." His eyes narrowed then softened in his weak state, a chuckle following. "Huh, weird. Never thought I'd be the one swooning over someone else."

*Knock, knock, knock*

"King Dimitri, are you alright?" The voice of one of the guards cut them off, their heads shooting over at the door.

"Yes, yes. Please clear the hall, my schedule is busy and I need focus." Liar. But it did work.

"Yes, your highness." The guard responded and Sylvain jokingly mouthed it too.

Back to more important matters, Dimitri thought as he laid down on top of Sylvain, another kiss to spoil him on the cheek. "What do you mean? Isn't that all you do?"

Sylvain's arms wrapped around Dimitri as he went more into detail. "Nah, it's... All of that? It's self harm you could say. I'm used for my crest, my title." 

As much as Dimitri wanted to tend to him, be the one holding him, grab him water, help him clean up, he wanted him to clear his mind first. A comfortable silence fell on the two and Sylvain looked into the distance. Dimitri's eyes never left his face.

"You've always wanted me?" He tried to bring him back.

"Yeah. I didn't realize it until now. Or a few minutes ago. You've been someone who saw me outside of what I was born with. You're nice, too nice but I wouldn't reject it. Seeing you put yourself before others just... Made me aspire to have that mindset. Get out of stringing people along and be true to myself." He regained their soft stare, though Dimitri's had guilt laced within.

"Putting myself before others." He scoffed. "After all that I've murdered." He gripped the sheets.

"Out of anger. I never said that you haven't done wrong, but the fact that you've realized it, you're changing it, you regretted it and now you're working to change Fòdlan and prevent another senseless war is what I look up to. My habits are terrible for me and others involved. You helped me recognize it and change." 

"I never thought you could be so well spoken." Dimitri's eyes were full of hope and admiration. Here he was looking up to Sylvain.

"Aw, what the hell? So we weren't friends all those years." His head dropped to the side dramatically and earned a laugh from Dimitri.

"Perhaps we were more than that. Our closeness could have stopped due to this. We were possibly blind to it." Dimitri propped himself up on his arms at either side of Sylvain, eye to eyes. Sylvain looked back up and used the last bit of his strength to delicately rub a thumb along the eyepatch then down to his jaw.

"Exactly, Dimitri." A lazy smile appeared on his lips, mimicking Dimitri's.

"Let's pick up where we left off then."

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain wobbled into the meeting.


End file.
